Oban Star Racers: Calling For Help
by NourasianKnight52
Summary: Nourasia's Capital has been destroyed and King Laos killed, Byrus is on the edge of surrender, Eva is missing and the Crogs are closing in! Aikka has come to Oban to help Eva but in the end the only way to save both her and the two planets that depend on him is to seek help from an old rival but what he doesn't know is that there's a lot more to this than just the Crogs...
1. Chapter 1

**Oban Star Racers: Calling for help**

Chapter 1: A new plan

The dry dessert air stung Aikka's eyes as he slowly advanced through the ruins of the last race course. His lips were cracked and dry, despite the many times he'd licked them in a poor attempt to keep them moist. After nearly five hours of desperately trying to look for signs of Eva in the ruined city he was losing both hope and energy to keep moving.

A gust of wind sent flecks of dust shooting towards the Nourasian's pale blue eyes, he held up his hand to cover them when a shine of a light in the distance caught his eye. Lowering his hand slightly he did indeed spot something shining.

"Eva..." He croaked as he started staggering towards the strange light. However the small excitement of finding her vanished when instead he came across a large circular slab of metal.

A deep sigh sounded from his throat as he banged his fist in anger against the metal, the following clang startled him. Slowly he knocked his fist against it again and he sound repeated, indicating that the structure was hollow.

"_What is this?" _He pondered as he walked around the side of the metal structure to find a gaping hole in the side.

"What in the name of the gods happened here?" He asked as he took a step inside and squinted to see with the little light that followed him inside. Cables and wires were strewn everywhere littering the floor and giant cracked screens covered the walls, finally in the middle of the sat an oddly shaped chair.

"_Wait that's shaped like..." _He paused as a swooshing sound accompanied by voices came from outside. The prince drew his dagger and slowly pressed himself against the wall next to the hole. He strained his ears to hear what was saying.

"_**What the hell happened back there?!" **_ A feminine voice screamed.

Aikka didn't hear a reply but the voice continued as if having a conversation.

"_**I know that but why did it just start collapsing and how were you able to sense that something was wrong." **_

Aikka was confused about what they were referring to but a new sound caught his attention... crying...

"_**But what about Dekka and Eva?" **_A sniffled voice spoke quietly.

"Lainga?!" Aikka burst out without thinking and raced out the hole in the ship.

A fist came flying at him and before he could react it connected with his stomach and he doubled over in pain.

"Aikky?" Lainga rushed over to him and wrapped him in a hug, "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Lainga..." Aikka was winded after that blow and struggled to breathe.

"Oh gosh I'm really sorry you just frightened us... wait aren't you that Prince from the Great Race?" Ning frowned slightly remembering how Aikka had shot down both her and her sister in one of their races.

"You?!" Aikka gasped at the sight of the Inna bounty hunter. "What are you doing here?"

Ning crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto her right leg,

"You know I could ask you that question as well prince.." She looked unamused as a shadow fell over Aikka and he turned to see Spirit's large form towering over him. The Phils stared blankly into Aikka's eyes as if analysing him before slowly placing his hand on the Nourasian's shoulder.

"**Hello Aikka, Prince of Nourasia. I am Spirit ambassador of the Phils." **A calm voice spoke in his head. **"But you already know this so I shall move onto more pressing matters." **He paused for a moment before closing his eyes.

At first nothing happened then something started playing in Aikka's mind like a video. It showed four forms falling into an abyss as rocks plummeted down after them and Aikka recognised all of them. Suddenly the footage stopped and the Phils voice returned, **"I am afraid what you saw was a memory from less than two hours ago... I am sorry." **The Phils removed his hand a walked away.

Aikka felt his body temperature drop and all the blood leave his face, he sank to his knees.

"Eva..." A tear glistened as it ran down his cheek and splatted onto the ground.

There was silence as the four all hung their heads in grief and silently honoured their fallen friends.

"They could still be alive..." Lainga finally spoke up breaking the silence. Aikka turned to look at her, his cheeks soaked with tears.

"No Lainga..." His voice cracked. "She's gone...Eva's gone..."

"No Aikka she might not be they might be okay we don't know." She pressed shaking him. "You of all people should know not to lose hope we have to believe." She stared into his eyes.

"Lainga there's nothing we can do even she is alive then how can we find her?"

"We find the Avatar!" Ning spoke up. "We were on our way to find him when it happened and if anyone can help them he can."

Aikka's expression remained unchanged, "Why would he help us?" He asked despite the fact that he knew the answer already.

Ning just stared at him blankly whilst tapping her foot.

"Well we could try," Lainga piped up.

Aikka turned to Spirit and sent him a questioning look to which the reply was unmistakeable.

The Phils nodded and started undoing the buttons on his jacket as Ning walked over to him.

Aikka turned and knelt next to his sister.

"Lainga are you sure we can trust these people... I've had experiences with them in the past," He asked in a quiet tone making sure the others were out of earshot.

The small girl thought for a moment, "Yes, with my life," She told him, "They've saved my life before and I'd trust them to do it again."

Aikka sighed and looked at the Inna and the Phils, "Well then I guess then I do too..." He paused and looked at her again, "Lets go."

The two siblings turned and climbed on Spirit's back, Aikka climbing on last.  
"How far was the canyon you found?" He asked Ning as Spirit shot into the air, nearly dislodging Aikka.

"_This is a lot harder than riding G'Dar." _He thought as he grasped for a something to hold onto.

"Not too far especially if we're riding Spirit there." Ning replied, "Although I'm not sure how much further the temple is from that... we didn't get far on our first attempt." Her voice quietened slightly.

Aikka nodded as the wind rushed past, his clothes flapped noisily as the wind caught the loose garments. In the rush of recent events Aikka had completely forgotten how tired he was soon his eyelids started feeling heavier and slowly they closed and his body shut down trying to replenish all the energy Aikka had used over the past day.

**Well hello again readers nice to see you all. This was indeed a short chapter because I want to introduce the start slowly at first so don't be surprised if there are a few short chapters to start with. Anyway I'm glad to be continuing from the last story and I hope you guys will enjoy what I've got planned to happen, so I wish you all happy reading and if you have any suggestions or I made a mistake please tell me so I can try and improve my writing as the story goes on.**

**Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Voice

Aikka collided with the ground making a loud thudding noise. The Nourasian's arms trembled as he struggled to pick himself up.

"_Resilience will get you nowhere," _A dark voice echoed, _"You are powerless and you know it..."_

His piercing blue eyes tried to adjust to the darkness surrounding him. Where was he?

The voice chuckled darkly as if sensing his thoughts.

"_I see you fail to recognise this place...alas you will soon face it once more very soon," _A cold feeling shot up Aikka's spine and he felt the presence of a hand about to touch his neck, _"But when you finally come to face it will you be able to protect those you love?" _Aikka turned around to see faint golden images materialising in front of him.

"_Last time you failed...this time doing so will result in not only your death but theirs and it will be a long painful one," _Horror filled Aikka as the golden images solidified to show projections of Eva and the twins.

"_Yes...your failure will come at a high price, two of those you see in front of you are almost within my grasp...you think that the Avatar can protect them but he is too young...too inexperienced and easy to dispose of." _

Aikka tried to touch the projection but as soon as his finger came into contact with it, the projection flickered and disappeared.

"_Obey me Nourasian, serve me and I will let you and your friends go, you can live the rest of your lives normally without fear."_

Now a vision appeared in front of Aikka, flashing different images. Him and Eva at their house on Nourasia smiling, Eva holding a small figure wrapped in a shawl. Suddenly the vision flickered and disappeared and plunged Aikka back into darkness.

The voice chuckled again, _"Heed my warning Nourasian as I do not give second chances..."_

* * *

"Aikka!" A voice shouted. The prince slowly opened his eyes as they adjusted to the glare of the sun.

The Inna mercenary was crouched above him, "Get up!" She told him, "We're here..."

The Nourasian sat up to face the two massive walls towering the pathway in front of them. As he got to his feet he saw Spirit silently watching him, the Phils certainly made Aikka feel uncomfortable and he still felt unsure on whether he could actually trust him or the Inna.

It was then that memories of his nightmare returned and he gasped lightly, the darkness and that voice...it had said to obey it and Eva would be spared...that meant she had to be alive! But it had also said she was almost in his grasp. What had it meant? And what did it expect Aikka to do?

His thoughts were interupted as he saw Spirit slowly shaking his head at him.

"_Does he know what I saw? But how would that be possible and is he telling me not to trust what the voice said?"_ Aikka proceeded to talk to the Phils when Lainga walked over and intercepted him.

"Aikky," She stared at him, "This is the tunnel we took before when we lost the others," She pointed at the intimidating pathway in front of them.  
Aikka nodded as the younger Nourasian told a hold of his hand.

"Will the Avatar really help us find Dekka and Lainga and the others?" She asked.

"Of course they will Laing-" He paused, "Wait what do you mean by the others?" He asked cautiously.

"Skun and Ondai!" She answered quickly.

"Ondai?" Suddenly the memory of the ruined ship flashed in his mind, "Of course! I knew I recognised that ship!" He exclaimed, then his face suddenly changed to a serious expression. "Wait Ondai was with you? Didn't he try to hurt any of you?" Aikka asked confused.

"Well when Eva found the ship, Skun pulled Ondai out the wreckage and they had to recharge his battery or something and then he did a memory reboot," She paused, "Aikky what is a memory reboot?"

"Um...it's something that robots do," Aikka rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I don't really know anything about robots either."

"Oh..." For a moment she looked disappointed but then it was gone and she was continuing her story excitedly.

"Then he talked and Eva had to explain all that happened while he was asleep." She smiled, "He was really nice," All of a sudden her brow furrowed and she frowned, "Then Eva started to feel sick and he flashed her with this blue light...um..." She paused as she tried to recall the right word, "Scanned her!" She announced suddenly. "He scanned her to see what was making her ill." She frowned again, "But when he finished he seemed to make a gasping sort of noise as if he had found out something really bad...Eva was about to ask what was wrong but then Spirit grabbed me and told me that something bad was about to happen and that we had to get out of there..." Her bottom lip quivered, "Then the ground started shaking and...and..." She wiped a tear from her cheek, "Ning picked me up and pulled me onto Spirit's birdie form and when she turned to help Eva and the others up the ground split in half and we had to fly out..." She wiped away more tears, "Then..." She looked up at Aikka, her eyes swimming with sorrow, "Then Spirit dropped us off and when he came back...the others weren't with him and he told us that they were...that they were..." Suddenly she launched herself at him and wrapped him tightly in a hug, "He said that they were gone..." She whispered.

**Somewhere else on Oban**

The small room was filled with light as a large being hovered in the air, positioned in the exact centre of the room. His body was almost completely covered in a fluorescent light. All except for the head, where a young man's face contrasted to his glowing skin. Slowly his eyes opened, although he was not completely in control of his powers he had managed to progress well in his few years as the new Avatar.

"_I feel a strange presence..."_ A soft voice spoke from the Avatar's mouth as he rose to a standing position. He could hover if he wanted to but sometimes like this he preferred to walk...it reminded him of his past and of his friends he had left behind so long ago.

"_Hm...it appears that a few outsiders have made their way onto the planet..." _A small flame of hope and longing kindled inside his heart, _"Maybe...it's her..." _He thought without thinking. _"Nonsense even if it was I can't afford to distract myself from my studies...especially now...something is reawakening..." _He sighed, _"Something evil...and I must be ready to fight it when it arrives..."_ He closed his eyes and concentrated on the source of the strange presence. _"Four organisms...two of the same species and the others different..." _He concentrated harder, _"An Inna...a Phils...and two..." _He opened his eyes again, _"Nourasians..."_ Thoughts of Prince Aikka rushed through his mind. Despite their history of aggressiveness towards each other...he wasn't sure how he felt about the Nourasian prince now.

"_Why have they come here?" _He wondered as he closed his eyes and found their current location, _"They are heading towards the Temple...they must be looking for me..." _He opened his eyes and frowned. _"Why though? Surely they don't expect me to grant them foolish wishes?" _He dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand and instead turned and walked over to a small desk that held a very large book, marked at a page just after the halfway point in the book.

"_For now I will ignore them...my studies are more important at this moment." _He decided as he sat down and willed his body to hover just next to the desk. He picked up the large book, turned to the marked page and began to read it's content.

**Back with Aikka and the others...**

They had been walking for a few hours by now and the sun's heat was baring down on them from its high position in the sky.

"_I hope this Temple is close," _Aikka thought, _"There's no way I can keep walking for much longer." _On his haste to get to Oban he'd forgotten to take basic supplies with him, _"Next time I do something stupid like this I need to at least bring a flask of water." _He looked over at Lainga who was currently sleeping whilst Spirit carried her on his back. A pang of sadness and jealousy rose in his stomach at the sight.

He hung his head and sighed, _"I should've been there for them when Nourasia was attacked...it's my fault that we're in this mess and Eva and Dekka are missing..." _He frowned, _"The voice said that two were in its grasp...and mother told me that Dekka had been badly hurt and was dying...oh no..." _

"Hey prince, you okay?" Ning asked as she moved to walk next to him.

Aikka sighed and started to explain his dream, "No you see I had this dr-" He fell to his knees and clutched his head, "Aaargh!"

"_You disappoint me young Nourasian," _The voice was real, _"Already you've almost disobeyed me, next time it'll be someone else who suffers for your mistake..." _It warned and suddenly the pain in Aikka's head doubled. The message from the voice was clear, _"Tell anyone and your love ones die."_ Then almost as suddenly as it had started the pain retreated and Aikka removed his hands from where his nails had been digging into his skin.

"Aikky are you alright?!" Lainga yelled as she ran over to him. She moved to hug him when she stopped and gasped loudly.

"Aikky...you hand what happened?" She asked terrified.

In all the chaos Aikka had surprisingly forgotten about his torture session with Lord Furter.

He quickly shielded his hand from her view. "It's okay Lainga I'm okay." He assured her.

"But Aikky your fingers are gone..." Tears were starting to swell up in her eyes again.

"No it's okay...um..." He quickly looked for a way to handle the situation.

"Look," He came up with a plan, "When we find the Avatar he'll be able to fix it okay? I just had an accident Lainga everything is going to be okay." He told her.

Her face brightened a bit and she hugged him. "I'm scared Aikky everyone's getting hurt around me...will I get hurt too?" She asked without looking at him.

"No Lainga I promise that nothing bad will happen to you...I...we will protect you from anything." Aikka corrected as he gestured to Spirit and Ning.

"Okay Aikky I believe you." Lainga smiled as she let go of her brother and ran over to talk to Spirit who was staring at Aikka again...as if he knew what was happening...

"Hey prince." The Inna mercenary put her hand on his shoulder, "What happened back there?" She asked.

"Oh that..." Aikka remembered the warning the voice had given him, "I don't know I think I'm just very dehydrated and that must've been a headache." He made up. "Do not worry Ning I am fine."

"Okay..." The Inna didn't look convinced as she started walking away.

Aikka rubbed his head in annoyance.

"_What am I supposed to do? I can't just keep this a secret...someone could get hurt if I don't say something...but they could also get hurt if I do say something..." _The Nourasian prince cursed under his breath before jogging after the others.

"_I'll just have to pray that the Avatar can do something..." _

**Unknown... **

A deep voice chuckled...the noise bounced around the dark cavern as he watched the group slowly making its way towards the Temple of Light.

"_Just into my trap." _The voice said, _"This time though Nourasian I won't be defeated by a few pesky insects..." _He waved his hand and another vision appeared, this one showed a cave filled with rocks and rubble and...four motionless figures.

"_As I said...almost within my grasp..." _The voice repeated as on screen one of the figures started to stir...

**Hello again, Yes I apologise for lack of updates, but I would like to say I wanted to make this chapter really good as I felt last chapter fell short of the satisfactory mark so I took my time with this one and it's longer as well so hopefully you guys enjoyed the twists I have added to the story. You may know who 'the voice' is but you'll just have to wait until it's revealed.**

**Anyway my thanks go to Honourboundfate who gave me lots of encouragement to write this chapter. **

**Here's a question I'd like some answers to that could have an effect on the later part of the story:**

**Which OBS character who has not yet appeared in either this story or the prequel would you like to see?**

**Till next time guys!**

**Adios! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Manipulation

"Well that's all our supplies gone." Ning announced as the last ration of food disappeared into her mouth.

"What are we going to do?" Lainga asked.

"Well we can't do much at the moment seeing as we're stuck in this canyon thing still but as soon as we get to the Temple we should be able to get something." Aikka told her.

A shadow passed over the group as Spirit returned, morphing out of his racer-form as he landed.

"Well how far is it?" Aikka asked the Phils as he approached.

Spirit reached out and touched Aikka's head and immediately an array of images flashed through Aikka's mind.

Aikka stumbled back a little as his brain tried to accustom to the new information suddenly launched into his mind.

"Okay it's not too far," He paused and looked up at the sky, "If we keep at a good pace we should arrive just after noon." He predicted.

"Okay so Spirit can carry Lainga if she gets tired while me and princey take the bags." Ning informed the group as she shouldered her nearly empty pack and started to walk.

"Princey...as if..." Aikka muttered as he picked up his pack which just so happened to be the one with all the heavy equipment, that the two Inna warriors had brought, in it. He groaned slightly as he tried to make himself comfortable under the heavy weight before turning and heading in the direction that the others had gone.

* * *

"Okay now what?"

"Oh dear this doesn't look too good..."  
"Of course not it's a bloody disaster!"

"Okay calm down lets think about this before we start getting viole-ow!"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Okay okay sorry!"  
"Good, now what do we do?"  
"Um...I don't really know...how about you think up a plan!"

"Do you want me to hit you again?!"

"No!"

"Well stop talking and start thinking princey."

"..."

Lainga and Spirit sat and watch Aikka and Ning's exchange, with the young Nourasian barely containing her laughter.

"_They really are a pair."_ Spirit's voice echoed in Lainga's mind.

"Yes but she's better than the other one...she scared me." Lainga replied.

"_Yes...Skun was a rather intimidating individual..." _Spirit agreed.

"So should we help them?" Lainga asked.

"_Probably..."_

"Okay I'll get them to stop fighting then."

Spirit nodded as the young Nourasian twin ran towards the bickering pair.

"_So you are the one who I was warned about?" _A voice spoke inside Spirit's head.  
The Phils didn't even flinch.

"_Leave me be daemon, you don't have permission to enter my mind." _Spirit replied.

"_That may well be true. However, I have a proposition for you..." _The voice announced.

Spirit paused. _"You may speak..." _He allowed, curious to learn of what the daemon was offering him.

"_Very well. I see you are very powerful, even for a member of your species maybe even more so than your people's leader."_

"_Flattery will not get you anywhere with me." _Spirit warned.

"_Well it is true and I am willing to allow you to unlock your full potential...tell me Spirit why did you want to win the 'Ultimate Prize?' What was you wish?" _The voice asked.

"_What gives you the right to know?" _Spirit challenged.

"_Very well if you don't want to say then don't," _The daemon paused, _"However unlike the Avatar I can and will grant your wish...there are no restrictions to what you may ask for..." _

No restrictions... the word echoed in Spirit's head.

"_What makes you think that I'll trust you?" _Spirit asked.

"_Simply it is either you do what I ask..." _The voice paused, _"Or you become an obstacle to my plans and I have to...dispose of you."_

Spirit hesitated, _"What are your plans then daemon?" _

"_Oh I know you're smart enough to know both my plans and my identity...Spirit...you also know that I will follow through with my threat and you know that you won't be the only one who will feel my wrath should you fail me." _The voice finished and then he was gone and Spirit's mind was clear again.

"_This isn't good...I was sure he was destroyed this time..." _Spirit was so deep in thought he didn't hear the others calling him at first until someone put a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the older Nourasian prince, Aikka, trying to say something to him. Suddenly Aikka's face tensed and his gaze shot upwards at something. Spirit sensed something too and slowly stood up, his hand slowly creeping towards his jacket in case he had to change forms quickly. The very faint noise had turned into a slightly more audible hum and was slowly increasing in sound as it got closer to them.

"Dammit I can't see over these stupid walls!" Aikka hissed as he drew a small sword from its sheath at his side. He turned at the faint rustling of cloth as Spirit removed his grey tunic and in an instant was in the air flying towards the mysterious noise.

"Lainga! Ning!" Aikka shouted over his shoulder at the two who were still looking at the rubble that was currently blocking off their route. "We have to move now! There's something after us."

"Where's Spirit?" Lainga cried.

"He's gone to see what's after us but never mind about him, he can take care of himself," He looked at the rubble again, contemplating the risks, "Okay we're going over the top come on lets move!" He shouted as he grabbed the nearest bag and slung it over his shoulder. Turning around he saw that Ning had already grabbed her bag and also had Lainga slung over one shoulder and was cautiously picking her way through the rubble. Aikka made to follow but stopped as the mysterious noise was suddenly cut off and was replaced by raised voices...strangely familiar deep and very loud voices, "Wait a minute..." Was all Aikka could think as something jumped into the canyon, barely missing the Nourasian Prince. Cracks appeared in the ground all around where the figure had landed as they slowly stood up and turned to face him.

"Not you again..." Aikka scowled as a shadow covered his figure.

* * *

"Ugh..." The faint groan echoed loudly around the pitch black space as a dark figure stirred from their position on the ground, "What the hell...happened?" The figure's voice was barely a whisper as they tried to recall the events before they had awoken.

A small hum started to sound through the space followed by small pockets of light appearing from a large cylinder shaped device.

"Wha?" The figure started to slowly crawl over to the strange device. As they reached it a small section of the cylinder at the end slid away from the rest of the shape and lifted up to face the figure, revealing three orange eyes and a large robotic mouth.

"System reboot complete."

The three orange LED lights that represented Ondai's eyes blinked a few times.

"I am starting to think that waking up in strange places is becoming a common occurrence," His sarcastic tone echoed loudly through the dark space.

Eva covered her eyes as a bright light burst from Ondai's chest and illuminated their surroundings.

"Where are we...?" Eva croaked.

"Hm... wherever it is, we are too far underground for me to scan for an exact location." Ondai replied as he activated his legs and stood up, "From the amount of debris in that area I am guessing that we fell quite far."

"But how did we manage to survive that fall?" Eva asked.

"Well seeing as I had been deactivated again and you were unconscious but with minor injuries I would say that someone intervened and made it that we survived the fall, except not completely unscathed." Ondai predicted.

"Wait!" Eva spun around to look at the area where they had fallen, "What about Lainga and Dekka?!"

Ondai shined his light on the area, "I can't be too sure but I am think that Spirit was able to save Lainga and one of those Innas but...I think the others fell with us."

Eva eyes widened, "We have to find Dekka! He was in a critical condition as it was but what if that fall killed him?!" She panicked as she started to move rocks out her way.

"Wait Eva you must take it easy, you too are injured." He gestured to a nearby boulder, "You must rest and I shall look for the young Nourasian."

Reluctantly Eva heeded his advice and took a seat on the surprisingly soft rock.

"_Why is it too soft and... furry...?"_ Cautiously she poked it and was surprised to find it felt warm to the touch...  
_"Wait a minute...this isn't a ro- oh god..."_

Eva froze as the boulder growled and moved.

"That... that's..." A flashback to the time Lord Furter had tried to kill her and Jordan raced through her mind.

"A...monkey...lion?" She whispered unsure of what to call it.

"Ondai!" Eva cried as the creature stood up, completely dwarfing Eva.

"Eva get back!" Ondai's voice was distant or at least seemed that way as the beast turned around and looked down at the small human it was towering over.

Eva whimpered as she stood frozen like a rabbit in the headlights.

The creature didn't move. It stood still, staring at Eva as if it was thinking about what to do with her.

Eva slowly took a step back, only for her foot to slip on a stone sending her flat on her back.

"Ow," She moaned as she tried to get back up.

However it seemed the creature had figured out what to do with her as a large furry hand wrapped itself around her and picked her up.

"Ondai!" Eva screamed as she fought to break out of the creature's strong grasp.

A gasp escaped her lips as the creature lifted his other hand and gently pressed one of his fingers to her head. As it lowered its hand the creature opened its jaws, displaying large grey teeth which Eva was sure could easily grind her to pieces.

Panic flowed through her as she was raised closer to the creature's face and more specifically its mouth.

"_No! I don't want to die like this!" _Eva squirmed furiously, determined to break lose as the hand stopped moving and the creature opened its mouth as wide as it could go.

"_Aikka..." _Eva thought as her life flashed in front of her. _"I wish we could've spent more time together."_

Deep in her thoughts she failed to notice the faint golden glow that was emanating from her forehead.

Suddenly a deep note blasted from the creatures mouth and filled the cavern, as it made the sound the mark on Eva's head started to glow even brighter until it was lighting up the entire cavern.

"_What is it doing?"_ A memory flashed in her head. Her and Jordan sneaking out with Aikka and observing these creatures making a temple.

"_Is it trying to communicate with others like it?"_

Just as she thought that the light was going to blind her, it shut off and the creature stopped making a noise.

"Huh?" Eva tried to say something as it set her down before it also took a seat.

"_We haven't much time young one." _A voice spoke inside her mind.

"Who's that?!" Eva cried as she looked around, thinking of Spirit.

"_It is the creature whom you stand in front of." _the voice replied, _"Eva you must listen. My time is growing short and there is much I must tell you."_

"But how do you know my name?" She asked.

"_We have watched you from the very beginning young Eva, it was we who foresaw your victory in the Great Race of Oban and then your defeating of Canaletto." _

"We?"

"_There was once many of us as you saw last time you visited, but things have changed in Oban, things that we did not foresee and now a great evil has returned and he has destroyed what remained of my people."  
_"But who? What is this evil?" Eva question, growing more anxious as a thought entered her mind.

"_You know who, young one. Canaletto."  
_"What! But Jordan killed him when he became Avatar! Canaletto is gone!" She yelled.

"_You were deceived as much as we, unbeknownst to us. Canaletto had gained a new power, one that could alter the very fabric of the future. While it is true that his physical form was destroyed, his mind survived and is now slowly taking over Oban."_

"How?! How could he have that power?"

"_He stole it... from Sul, the mage who managed to accomplish what many before have tried for so long to hide. To keep it out of the hands of those who would use it for nothing but absolute evil. His disappearance in the race was the work of Canaletto."_

"What about the Avatar? Jordan can stop him!" Eva proclaimed.

"_The new Avatar is young and as of yet has not gained full control of his powers, once Canaletto rises, the Avatar and everyone in the universe will be at his mercy."_

Eva gasped, "But you're magical! Why can't you stop him?!"

"_As I said my time is almost up, I was given the responsibility of staying here to tell you this when you arrived and now that I have filled my purpose I too will fade from this world."_

"But what can I do? I have no powers or anything?!"

"_Canaletto blocked us from reaching the Avatar to inform him of this but there is one way to at least weaken Canaletto and derive him of his power over the future. You must continue your journey to the Temple and find Canaletto's source of his power. If you can find it and destroy it, then it will weaken him enough for the Avatar to destroy him for good. Eva we have watched you for years and we have used what power we had left to guide you and the others on this path. You must fulfil your destiny. You must lead the others to the Temple and finish what was started so many years ago."_

The creature started to glow and the voice inside Eva's mind started to fade.

"_I have told you what you must do, now you know that the fate of the universe relies on you bring able to lead the others and defeat Canaletto once and for all."_

"But why?! Why me?!" Eva cried as the voice grew even fainter.

"_Because Eva, your heart is pure, only one who is untainted by evil can have a chance of beating Canaletto, you must trust both your instincts and your allies. Without them...you will fail..."_

An image flashed in her mind.

"_All of them are gathered and it is here that you must meet. Remember, Canaletto... is a master of deception... and manipulation... good... luck Eva..." _The creature finished as his form exploded into thousands of tiny lights that dissipated one by one till darkness once again filled the cavern.

"All gathered there..." Eva looked up to where the creature had just been moments ago. "If Canaletto is back then we can't let him grow any stronger." Her eyes glowed with determination. "If he does rise then he'll destroy everything. I can't let that happen not now that I have something to live for. Someone to live for." She turned to find Ondai lifting Dekka from the ground and behind him Skun wiping debris off her clothes.

"_He said the place **we** would meet. Is that just us or are there more? Like Spirit and Ning? Even Aikka? No... he's still on Byrus...fighting..."_ Shaking her head she tried to clear her mind.

"_It doesn't matter he is strong, he'll be okay. First we have to find the others and destroy this new source of Canaletto's power." _She turned her gaze to the far wall of the cavern.

"_Otherwise we're all dead."_

**Well first off guys I'm really sorry. It's been almost a year and I have been super terrible with updates which is why I am going to try and make all new chapters around 2500-4500 long and I will get another chapter up for either next Sunday or Monday. I am really gonna start getting back into writing and I really appreciate the support I have gotten for this. I have a new Beta Reader (HonorBoundFate) who is helping me make sure that these updates are of relatively good quality and has been a massive help getting me to keep going with this. HonorBoundFate thank you. **

**Now I have added a new idea for a plot in this story. Whether it works or not remains to be seen but we'll just have to wait and see!**

**Anyway thank you all very much and I shall see you soon with chapter 4!**

**Adios.**


End file.
